The Promise
by Sagecycle
Summary: Mike realizes that maybe the animatronics can be trusted, and it's all because of a certain fox. MxM so be warned.
1. Chapter 1

A Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or its characters, just the plot.

"Oh fuck no!" A man shouts, smashing his hand down on the door's button mechanism, closing the door just in time to stop the tall bunny from tearing him to shreds.

"The fuck is up with these damn animatronics? Why are they so damn scary?" The security guard asks himself, pushing the light button to check to see if the purple bunny was still hovering around.

Sighing to himself as he notices that the said animal has now gone back to whatever he does, he can finally catch his breath and calm the fuck down. Checking the cameras frequently, pausing at the Pirate's Cove to check on a certain fox. Scrolling past after he notes that the fox is poking his head out slightly, he goes on to check the last of the rooms.

"Damn Bonnie, he's getting more and more active...draining my damn power." The guard sneers, his eyes narrowing into a dark glare.

A clang in the kitchen catches his attention, notifying that the chicken is being a dick. The guard sighs, muttering something under his breath.

"Damn it, Chica! What the fuck?" He shouts, the clanging in the kitchen coming to a halt.

'Damn all I need is a frickin' visit from Freddy and Foxy and we could have a party.' The guard thinks, a small chuckle bubbling from his lips at the stupid joke he made.

A small tapping at his door pulls him out of his thoughts and the guard looks up only to see the torn up fox. The guard's eyes widen in shock as he stumbles out of his seat and on to the floor. The fox better known as Foxy, saunters over to the fallen form of the man. The guard peers at the fox, looking into its piercing gaze.

"Y-y-you ok l-lad?" The fox asks, stretching his hand out to lift the man off of the floor. The guard blinks up at the limb out-stretched in front of him.

"I-I-I'm not g-gonna bite l-l-lad! Ha-ha-har!" The fox laughs, his jaw opening and slamming shut with force. This motion causes the poor man to tense up, even more than he already has.

Foxy, noticing the guard still hasn't moved and seems to be in some state of shock, feels a wave of emotions wash over him. Foxy backs up slightly, giving the man some room.

"W-what the f-fuck!?" The guard shouts, suddenly coming to the conclusion that the fox is in his room, and hasn't stuffed him in a suit. The guard jumps up, startling the fox slightly.

"Y-y-ye ok l-lad?" Foxy questions, staring at the man who is still shorter than himself.

"..." The man stays silent as he observes the fox, his hand now rests on his hip and his hook rests at his side. Foxy's tail sways behind him in a slow motion. Foxy's eyes stare at him as he looks over the torn up fox.

"...I'm fine..." The man says after of a few minutes, watching the fox animatronic with suspicion.

"T-t-that's good t-t-to hear l-lad! W-what's ye n-name, Matey?" The fox asks, leaning up against the wall.

"..Mike, Mike Schmidt..." Mike says hesitantly, a quizzical expression crossing his face.

Foxy nods and looks around the small room for a few seconds before his eyes land back on the still nervous man. The fox frowns slightly at Mike's still quivering form. Foxy walks over to the desk and cleans off a spot on the piece of cluttered furniture. The fox feels the man's eyes never leave him even as he turns around and plops down on the desk.

"Why haven't you...well you know..." Mike asks, his voice squeaking slightly as he chokes out his question.

Foxy stares at the man who has now calmed down slightly and seated himself back in his chair.

"W-well Mikey, Ye been h-h-here fer weeks now, r-right? I know ye ain't leavin' so w-w-what's the point? The whole r-r-reason we did this was to scare the p-pants off ye!" The fox cheers, his eyes somehow glowing with glee.

"You were trying to kill me! Why would you stop just because I've been here a few weeks?!" Mike shouts, glaring at the fox.

"Well m-matey, that was Freddy's i-i-idea, he was the one who w-wanted to kill ye. Not any of us, but he's the b-boss." Foxy shrugged, glancing at the door he walked in from.

"Why did Freddy want me dead? I didn't do anything!" Mike flinches as the fox slowly rises from his seat and makes his way over to where he was sitting.

"I-it's nothin' personal l-l-lad, he just don't l-l-like guards." Foxy says as he kneels in front of Mike.

"S-say Mikey, w-where are you f-f-from? You look fa-fa-familiar." Foxy questions, his tail swishing behind him.

"...I was born here, I used to visit when I was younger a lot...you were my favorite Foxy, then the bite and you were shut down..I didn't really come back much after..." Mike says, his eyes clouding over, getting lost in his thoughts.

"Y-ye did lad? W-w-why didn't ye s-say so earlier?" Foxy questions, his eye patch flipping down and covering his left eye.

Before Mike could answer, the sound of the clock on the wall beeps, signaling the end of his shift. Mike looks to the clock and back to the fox who has started to stand.

"W-well lad, looks like t-t-time is u-up. I will see y-ye tonight." Foxy says, walking out of the room, waving his hand over his shoulder before he disappears out of sight.

Mike stays quiet as he watches the fox go, his mind still trying to process what just took place. No matter how hard he thought about it however, the more and more he got confused. Mike turns to the desk and notices a small piece of paper. It looks old and torn but still intact.

Mike picks up the piece of paper and turns it over. It's a picture of Foxy holding onto a kid with a red bandanna and an eye patch over one of his eyes. The other eye that is visible is a deep blue. The smile on the kid's face, makes the picture so much brighter. Foxy somehow seems happy too, the way his eyes shine give it all away.

"...This is...me..." Mike says quietly, his eyes widening in shock. He looks back to the door the fox just walked out of and back to the picture.

Mike puts the picture in his pocket and picks up his stuff, walking out of the door and into the hallway. He makes his way to the dining area, passing the Cove, he comes to a halt.

Mike turns to look at the purple curtains he used to be so fond of. A sad smile crosses his face as he looks to the out of order sign in front of the display. Mike reaching up to the stage moves the sign out of the way and takes a seat in front of the stage on the floor. Mike sits there for a few minutes on the ground, just staring at the closed curtains.

The clang of the bell on the front door catches his attention. Mike stands up and turns around, his eyes meeting that of his boss.

"Ah Mike you're still here? Your shift ended an hour ago." His boss says, looking around the old restaurant.

"I'm sorry sir, I just lost track of time I guess." Mike shrugged, glancing back at the purple curtains.

"Hey sir? Do you mind if I come back sometime today to look around properly? I really haven't seen the place in forever either." Mike questions, looking around the pizzeria.

"Sure my boy, I don't mind, you're always welcome here." His boss says, waving over his shoulder as he makes his way into his office.

Mike looks back to the closed curtains of the Pirate's Cove before making his way to the front doors. He pauses at the doors and turns around once more, and he is meet with a small wave of a paw from behind the purple curtains. A smile crosses his face as he waves back and walks out of the door.

"I will be back early, guys. See you soon." Mike calls over his shoulder to the four animatronics before the door shuts behind him.

With that Mike makes his way back home to rest before he plans on leaving again.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Promise Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: To be honest I wasn't actually planning on continuing this story, but the reviews I got for the last chapter made me feel like I should! Now if you are actually reading this, thank you. Well I think that's enough dilly dallying, on to the story!

Mike looks at his watch, seeing it's almost 3:30 he decides that it would be best to start making his way down to the pizza parlor. Mike makes his way out of his shitty apartment to his bike tied out front. He unties the knot and swings his leg over the seat. He pedals his way down the road and off to the parlor.

No more than ten minutes later he is parking his bike out front, grabbing a bag he packed for his shift later he strolls in the front door. The small bell dings, but over the amount of kids running around it can barely be heard. A woman looks up from the desk she is standing at, glaring at Mike she makes her way over to him.

"Sir, you need a child to get in here." She hissed, her eyes narrowing into a sharp glare.

"Uhh, I'm Mike Schmidt, I work as the night shift." Mike says hesitantly, watching as the woman's eyes widen slightly and she sputters for an apology.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Mike! You know you're the talk of the day pretty much every time I walk in! How have you lasted this long? Usually the security guard quits after the first few days…" The woman says, her glare turning into a kind smile. "Oh my, pardon my manners! My name is Misty, Misty Cornwallis."

"What? What do you mean? I'm the talk of the day?" Mike asks, his eyebrow raising in confusion.

"Well as you know, the security guards never make it as far as you have, they certainly don't want to come back for another week either, yet you do. That is something special all on it's own." Misty says, slowly making her way back behind her desk, waving at Mike to follow.

"I still don't see why I would be so interesting to talk about, I just happen to like it here. I used to come here as a kid and when I heard that there was a job opening up, I took the chance and I got hired." Mike says, as he leans up against the desk.

Misty grabs a bottle of water out from underneath her and takes a sip.

"Well Mike, I guess that makes sense on why you wanted a job here and actually kept it." Misty yawns, covering her mouth and blinking her eyes before looking back up at Mike.

"Anyway Mike, I can tell you came here to look around and I don't want to keep you, please have fun, but not too much." Misty winks, before shooing Mike away.

Mike turns back to face the dozens of kids running around and playing. He looks towards the center of the room and sees the trio of animatronics singing on stage, a small crowd of kids sitting on the floor beneath their feet. A guard is standing off to the side, not bothering to look up from his phone.

Off to the side of the room he sees the lonely purple curtains with the sign sitting in front reading the same sad sentence, 'Sorry! Out Of Order!'. Mike sighs and slowly makes his way towards the curtains, and takes a seat closest to them.

'_It's almost like I'm five again.'_ Mike thinks to himself, closing his eyes and slowly leaning back in his chair.

_The sound of kids cheering can be heard throughout the small parlor as they all gather around the small stage where a fox can be seen. _

"_Yar har har! How are all me mateys doin'? I hope ye are having a good time here in the Pirate's Cove! Be careful mateys, I don't want ye getting hurt now! But remember to have a good time here with ye old pal Foxy!"_

_The sound of kids cheering doubles in sound as all of the kids jump up and head off in all directions, all but one. A little boy no older than five, is still sitting in front of the stage. _

_The little boy is wearing a red bandanna and a black eye patch as well as a red and white striped shirt and a pair of pants. The one eye that can be seen is a deep blue and illuminated with happiness. Underneath the red bandanna, brown hair can be seen strewn about in all directions._

_The mechanical fox turns back to look at the small boy looking up at him. The pirate's eye patch moves out of his eye and he motions for the kid to come closer. _

"_What are ye doing here all alone lad? Don't ye want to go play with ye friends?" The fox asks, pointing off towards a group of kids. _

"_No Foxy, I want to play with you! You're my favorite!" The kid shouts, moving his eye patch out of his eye as well. _

"_Well if ye want to ye can come on an adventure with me! We can sail the seven seas together, ye can even be me first mate." Foxy says to the small boy, watching as the kid's eyes light up._

" _What's yer name, me boy?" Foxy asks as he helps the kid onto the stage._

"_Mike, Mike Schmidt, sir." Mike salutes, a big smile on his face as he stands in front of the tall fox._

"_Well Mikey, ye and I will have the best time exploring the seven seas together! We can go hunt for me pirate booty." Foxy cheers, raising his hand in the air._

_Mike nods his head up and down, looking over to his parents who are standing off to the side, watching with amusement._

"_Hey Foxy, can I get a picture with you?" Mike asks, looking up at the tall fox standing next to him._

"_Sure matey, ye can get a photo with me, so long as I get one too." Foxy smiles, looking towards Mike's parents._

"_Mom! Dad! Can I get a photo with Foxy?" Mike asks walking over towards his parents. _

"_Sure Mike, is Foxy okay with it?" His mother asks, looking over to the fox as he makes his way over to the small boy._

"_He said it was okay, as long as he got one too." Mike says, smiling brightly._

_Mike's mother grabs her camera out from her purse and brings it up to her eyes. Foxy wraps his arms around Mike's waist and leans over his shoulder, doing his best to smile. Mike flips his eye patch down over his eye and smiles. His mother snaps the photo twice, and two pieces of paper come out of a little slot in the camera. _

_Mike's mother waves the undeveloped pictures around in the air. In a minute or so she has to pictures in her hands. She hands one to Foxy and places one in her purse._

"_Ma'am, could ye let me borrow a pen?" Foxy asks, flipping the picture over._

"_Why certainly." Mom hands Foxy a pen, a smile on her face._

_Foxy places the photo on the ground, and writes a small sentence, 'Me and Me first mate, Mikey. We be together forever'._

_Foxy gives back the pen and stands up, pulling Mike off his knees. Mike gives Foxy a hug and thanks him. _

_Mike turns around and waves as he gets off the stage and follows his parents out of the parlor._

A loud crash causes Mike to snap out of his daze. He turns to look towards the sound only to see a shattered plate on the ground. All of the kids freeze in there spots, turning to look at the parent that dropped the glass. The man coughs and slowly crouches down, beginning to pick up the shattered plate. Mike stands up from his seat and makes his way over to help the man.

"Oh thank you, sir. Be careful not to cut yourself." The man says, looking up at Mike.

Mike nods and stands up, grabbing a garbage can and bringing over to the broken glass. He picks up the pieces one by one, careful not to cut himself and puts them in the trash. Mike then gets up to grab a broom.

He comes over and sweeps up the small broken glass. The man thanks him again and walks to his seat.

Mike makes his way back to his seat in front of the closed curtains, and closes his eyes for a nap, waiting for his shift.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Promise Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: Well I'm back with another chapter! This chapter might have some slight Mike/Foxy, so be warned! Remember, I own nothing, anyway let's get right in to it!

When Mike awoke, it was nearly seven o'clock, three hours before his shift started. Mike rubbed at his eyes, blinking to clear his vision. He stands up from his chair and stretches his arms above his head, hearing a satisfying pop from his shoulders. Mike looks around the now empty room, noticing that it's past closing time.

Mike turns around and heads to his boss' office to retrieve his uniform he put in the small desk drawer. As he pushes open the office door he notices a strange scent, almost like cat piss. He steps around the desk and sees that the small drawer is cracked open slightly. Ever so slowly he pulls the drawer open, the scent of cat piss growing stronger the more and more it is pulled open.

When the drawer halts from opening any further, Mike peers into its dark depths. That's when Mike also notices something strange about something. His uniform is no longer in the drawer and the drawer is empty. Mike closes the drawer and turns around coming face to face with a Freddy mask.

"Ahh! Jesus! Fuck!" Mike jumps back in shock, his hand shooting up to cover his face. Seconds pass and Mike lets his hand fall back to his side, staring at the head placed on a shelf.

Mike lifts the mask off of the shelf and brings it to his face. Sniffing the mask he notices that the stench of cat piss is coming from the head. Mike's nose wrinkles in disgust, gently placing the mask back on the shelf as he turns away.

"Well shit, where is my uniform than? I know I put it in here." Mike says aloud, his eyes roaming about the room.

He looks over the entire room and he still couldn't find his uniform anywhere. Sighing, Mike gives up and walks out of the office, oblivious to the fact that a certain mask is staring directly at him as he walks out. Mike strolls over to the front desk and notices a piece of paper sitting on the counter.

"It's a note." Mike says, picking up the piece of paper.

'_Mike, when you find this it will probably be close to your shift, I moved your uniform to the office down the hall. Sorry for not telling you, you were probably looking for it. Anyway good luck! _

_~ Misty'_

Mike looks over the note a few times before deciding to go and get his uniform he now knows is in his office. Mike passes the stage and he swears he can feel a pair of eyes glaring daggers at him, but when he looks at the animatronics they are in their usual position. Mike shrugs off the feeling and continues on his way, not before he looks back at the Cove though.

As Mike walks in his office he sees his uniform sitting on his chair, another note placed on top. Mike picks up the note and begins to read.

'_Hey me matey! Noticed you stopped by to visit lil' ol' me huh? That made me a happy fox lad! Be careful lad, Freddy has been a little jumpy lately mate, I don't want ye gettin' hurt. I'm gonna try to help ye tonight so don't worry about me! ~ Foxy' _

"What the..? Foxy? How did you get this here?" Mike wonders aloud, placing the note back down on the desk and shrugging out of his shirt.

"I b-b-brought it he-he-here matey." A broken voice says from behind him. Startled, Mike spins around, raising his hands in defense.

Mike sees a tall red fox standing in the doorway, watching him with amusement. The animatronic steps inside the small office and clears a little spot off of the desk. Sitting down, Foxy doesn't take his eyes off shirtless male.

"Y-ye be gettin' r-r-ready for ye sh-shift lad?" Foxy asks, his tail swishing behind him.

"..Yeah. Foxy, how are you moving? You don't start moving till twelve." Mike asks, watching the tall fox as he stands up and slowly moves closer.

"We c-c-can start movin' when a-a-a-all of the do-doors are locked, M-Mikey." Foxy comes to stand behind the shorter man, placing a paw on his shoulder.

Mike turns to look at the fox, craning his neck to look at the fox in the eyes. Bright yellow eyes stare back at him, one of Foxy's ears twitch when a small noise can be heard somewhere off in the parlor.

"Well Foxy, I need to change, could you step outside for a second?" Mike asks the fox, leaning over to pick up his shirt, putting it over his head and onto his naked half.

"H-h-how about ye j-just get dressed, I-I-I'll just stand over h-here." Foxy purrs, moving back to sit on his little spot on the desk.

Mike stares at the fox, a small blush rising to his cheeks. Mike turns around and grabs his pants off of the seat. Not facing the fox, Mike unbuttons his pants, letting them drop to the floor around his ankles. Pulling them away from his feet, he quickly slides his work pants on his legs. Turning back to face the fox as he finishes buttoning his button, he notices the fox watching him closely.

Mike grabs his hat off of the chair and places it on his head, not once breaking his gaze from the fox. As Mike pulls his seat closer to him, a sudden clang comes from the kitchen, startling the two in the room. Foxy turns to look out down the hall.

"Chica b-b-be movin' l-lad." Foxy calls back, turning his head to face Mike.

Foxy watches as Mike picks up the tablet sitting on the desk, flipping through the cameras. Foxy watches Mike's face pale slightly as he frantically starts pressing the buttons.

"W-what's wrong, l-l-lad?" Foxy asks, looking over his shoulder at the tablet in Mike's hand.

"I can't find Freddy! I would have fuckin' heard him move! He's not fuckin' there!" Mike shouts, his eyes widening in panic.

Foxy jumps as Mike turns to face him, his eyes wide and his breathing labored. Foxy watches as Mike runs to the doors and slams the buttons, closing both doors. Mike slides down to the ground, catching his breath. Foxy stands over top of the poor man, watching him with curiosity.

"Mikey, ye ok mate?" Foxy asks, stretching his paw out to help him off the floor.

Mike nods, grasping the furry appendage in front of him. Pulling him from the floor, Foxy brushes off the dirt on his back. Peering out the window, Mike glances down the hall seeing Bonnie standing underneath a flickering light. Looking back at Foxy, he notices that the fox is sitting back on the desk watching him.

"What are ye doin' matey?" Foxy asks, his ear twitching in Mike's direction.

"Trying to make sure I don't die tonight. I don't know if you know this, but this is what I have to do every night. Doing this will at least keep me alive." Mike says sitting back down in his seat.

Foxy stares at the man as he props his feet on the desk next to him. Mike closes his eyes and tilts his head back, sighing to himself. Mike ignores the stare he receives from the ever so curious fox in favor for a quick rest. Soon Mike finds himself falling asleep.

_Mike feels someone poking him on the shoulder, opening his eyes he sees a tall purple bunny standing over him. Panicking, Mike jumps out of his seat sprawling himself across the floor. Bonnie steps forward and leans over the frightened man. _

"_You ok, Mike?" The bunny asks, his eyes showing concern for the poor man. _

"_..." Mike stares at the bunny, his heart rate still higher than he would like. _

_Bonnie stands over the fallen man, his red eyes shining brightly in the dark room. Realizing the bunny won't go away, Mike sits up slowly, not once taking his eyes off of Bonnie. _

"_Mike?" Bonnie asks again, backing up a little to give the man room to breath. _

"_...I'm fine…" Mike breaths, sweat dripping down his face and into his eyes, causing his eyes to burn. _

_Mike wipes the sweat off his forehead, sighing as he stands up and sits back in his chair. Mike closes his eyes, realizing that Bonnie is not a threat._

"_What are you doing Bonnie?" Mike asks, opening his eyes and turning to look at the bunny. _

"_I wanted to come see why Foxy has been so happy lately, who would have thought it would be because of a human." Bonnie says, waving at Mike as he walks out of the door, leaving Mike alone to his thoughts._

Mike is suddenly jolted awake when he feels something shaking him. Opening his eyes he sees Foxy standing over him, worry in his eyes.

"Jeez Mikey, y-y-ye had me worried s-sick for ye. Don't do that ag-ag-again, lad." Foxy says, his tail hanging low to the ground behind him.

Mike stares up at the fox in silence, startling the fox even more. Before Foxy can ask what's wrong, Mike envelopes the tall fox in a hug. Foxy holds still as he feels Mike's arms tighten around his neck ever so slightly. Foxy slowly brings his arms up to wrap around Mike's waist loosely. They stay like that for a few seconds before a tapping on the window outside startles them.

Jumping apart, they look to the right window and see Chica waving at the two, holding a knife covered in red pizza sauce. Mike frowns slightly, but watches as the chicken walks off. He turns to look at the clock, noticing that it's almost six. Mike turns to look at the fox sitting in his chair.

"Y-y-yer times almost up Mikey, will I b-be seeing ye again t-t-t-today?" Foxy asks, his tail raising in excitement.

As Mike stares at the fox he finds himself agreeing to Foxy.

"Yeah you better count on it, I will see you later." Mike waves to the fox as his shift comes to an end.

Opening the doors, Mike and Foxy walk out of the office to see the trio on stage back in there position. Mike walks over to the purple curtains and steps on stage, opening them up so Foxy can climb on stage and step inside. With a final wave Mike closes the curtains and steps off the stage.

As he walks out of the door he doesn't notice a certain brown bear watching him as he goes.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Promise**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this besides the plot! It's time to get back to the story!

Mike pulled out his key and jammed it into the lock, twisting and pulling it out he opens the door to his apartment. Stepping inside and closing the door behind him, he pulls off his hat and throws it on the table next to the door. Walking inside he takes a seat on a chair in the kitchen. Putting his head on the counter he closes his eyes, thinking about a fox.

'_He's been on my mind all day, what's wrong with me?'_ Mike thinks to himself, standing up and moving over to his fridge.

Digging through his fridge he realizes two things, he seriously needs to throw away that left over pizza that has started growing mushrooms in the back and he is almost out of milk. Pouting, he closes the door and walks back to his chair. Sitting down he places his head on the table.

Mike closes his eyes, and soon falls into the depths of the dream realm.

_A five year old Mike can be seen running up to the front of the pizza parlor, his parents trailing behind. A clang of a bell can be heard as Mike throws open the doors and practically sprints up to a red fox, latching onto his legs. _

_Foxy, nearly toppling over from the force of Mike slamming into him, glancing down, he sees the young lad, he always made the fox happy. Mike lets go of Foxy's legs and holds his arms over his head, opening and closing his hands in a childlike manner. Chuckling to himself, Foxy bends down to pick the kid up. As Foxy swings the young Mike onto his shoulders he can hear a soft giggle coming from behind him._

_Turning around, Foxy sees Chica standing behind him, a goofy smile on his face. Mike laughs and leans over Foxy's head to plant a small kiss to the robot chicken's head. Chica's giggles increase ten fold. _

"_Well hello, Mike! It's good to see ya! Glad you came back to visit, we were all just startin' to think ya weren't comin' back!" Chica coos, raising a hand to pat the small boy on the head. _

_Off to the side, Bonnie and Freddy can be seen making their way over to the trio. _

"_Well hello, Mike. It's good to see you here. We all were wondering when you were going to show up again." Freddy says, a small smile spreading across his features. _

"_Hi guys, Mom and Dad said I couldn't come back yesterday, but they did say I could now!" Mike cheers, pumping his small fist in the air. _

_The group of friends laugh, Foxy removing the kid from his shoulders and placing him on the ground. Young Mike stands in a circle of his best friends._

_Hours later, Mike can be seen walking off down a corridor, following a security guard. The guard is around the age of twenty three, and has light brown hair put up in a small ponytail. The guard's eye color is what stands out though, a deep purple. _

"_Come on, kid. I want to show you something cool." The guard whispers, motioning for Mike to follow. _

_Mike, trusting the older man, decides to follow behind obediently. The man leads Mike into a small room. _

_Inside the room lays a small table and a cart covered with a old tattered blanket. As well as a small lamp lighting up the room. Mike turns to look at the man, confused as to why he was taken here._

"_Uhh, mister. Why are we here?" Mike asks, his eyes shining in the dimly lit room. _

_The man only chuckles as he pulls out a small sheet of paper. Quickly jumping on the little Mike and holding the piece of paper to his nose and mouth. Mike struggles for a few seconds before falling limp in the man's arms._

_When the young Mike comes to, all he feels is numb. He can't feel his body. Blinking he takes in the small room he remembers he was led to. Squirming around on the table he notices he is bind to it. Trying to shout out for help doesn't do much either as he realizes he was gagged as well. A loud sound can be heard off in another room. It sounded much like a crash. In seconds, Mike was released from his bindings and in the arms of a certain pirate. _

_Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica are standing off to the side, anger in their eyes. Freddy the one most upset._

A loud alarm wakes Mike from his slumber. Looking up he notices it's five. Mike stands up, stretching his arms above his head and walking over to the door. Opening it and locking it behind him, he makes his way to his bike, and off he goes pedaling to his once favorite place in the world.

When Mike steps in he notices there isn't as much kids as yesterday. Strolling around the entrance, he waves to Misty before continuing on his way to the Pirate's Cove. Pulling up a chair this time placing it next the the purple curtains, he sits and watches as the kids run around, without a care in the world. Their parents watching from tables spread around the parlor. Mike notices that the band is no longer on stage but in the center of the room.

This confuses Mike, but he shrugs it off. Watching as the kids come to stand in front of the small band as they start to play their tunes. Mike listens to the childish music, but one song stops him dead in his tracks.

'_They stopped playing this song since '87, how are they playing it now?' _Mike thinks, watching as looks of confusion is shared with the young kids as well as some of the parents and faculty.

Mike stands up and slowly makes his way towards the band, coming to stop a few yards away. Mike swears he sees Freddy's head turn slightly in his direction, startling the guard slightly. But, what freaks him out the most is what he hears come out of the bear's mouth.

"You better keep those doors locked up tight, or a big monster might come out for a fright~!" Freddy's metallic voice sings, his head turning to look Mike dead in the eyes.

Mike's blood runs cold as he stares at the cold blue eyes he once knew so well. Freddy turns back to finish the creepy song, but Mike doesn't pay attention. The frightened man turns to head back to his chair only to find a small note resting on it.

Picking it up he realizes it came from Foxy.

'_Yar me Matey, ye better be keepin' an eye out for yeself. I can't leave me Cove tonight. Fred told me that he may do somethin' to ye if I do. I don't know why he can't see the lil' Mikey we all see, me boy, but somethin's bothering the ol' guy. Just be careful, mate. ~ Foxy.'_

Mike's face pales as he looks up at the purple curtains, he can see yellow eyes staring at him in concern from within the darkness. Mike looks back over at the trio and notices that Freddy is watching him with intensity.

'_Shit, something's gonna happen tonight, I can feel it. Foxy won't be there to help me either.'_ Mike panics, raising a hand up to his face to wipe sweat that was dripping down his temple.

When Mike looks back up he sees Freddy back in his normal position on stage with Bonnie and Chica at his side. Mike blinks, his eyes wide.

'_How did they get up there so fast?'_ Mike ponders to himself, turning back to sit in his chair. This time not closing his eyes once.

Mike looks in his pocket and realizes he still has that picture Foxy dropped. Mike places the picture on his lap and stares at the small version of himself smiling back, and the fox peering over his shoulder staring at the camera, somehow a small smile can be seen on his face.

Mike pulls out another picture, this one is better condition than that of the other. It's a picture of little Mike surrounded by his old friends.

On the back it reads, 'Mikey, Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, best friends for life!' in a scribbled handwriting. Obviously Mike wrote that when he was younger.

Flipping it back over he looks at the picture closely. Mike is seen wearing a red tee-shirt and blue jeans. He is wearing a small hat with bear ears on it. Mike is in the arms of Foxy, who is surrounded by the three others. Freddy is standing right next to the fox, his big paw placed on little Mike's head in a calming gesture. Bonnie is on the opposite side of Foxy, smiling at the camera, his guitar in his hand. Last but not least, Chica is kneeling on the ground in front of the group, her wings spread out in front of everyone and a big smile on her face.

Mike sighs and looks up to see a purple bunny staring at him as well as a yellow chicken, their expressions mirroring each others. Regret.

As soon as they moved they were back in place. Staring ahead as the few remaining kids clear out of the room. Looking at his watch he notices it's almost time for his shift to start. Waving to the fox as he puts his chair back in place, he walks past the band quickly, remembering what Foxy told him yesterday about how after the doors lock they can technically move about. What stops him in his tracks is the fact that the three are now looking at him.

Turning to face the group on stage he realizes that Bonnie is slightly out of place. Scrunching his eyebrow in confusion he stares at the trio as he slowly takes in the fact that Bonnie isn't in fact standing but slowly making his way towards him.

Panicking, he runs to his office, not noticing he dropped the one picture of all of them standing together. Bonnie, however does. Stepping off of the stage, the big bunny catches the attention of the two other animatronics. Bonnie looks at the picture of the five of them, his red eyes slowly widening in shock the longer he stares at the picture. Freezing up he doesn't realize he dropped the picture or the fact that Freddy is now missing from the stage.

Chica walks up to Bonnie, tapping him on his shoulder a few times before bending down to pick up the picture that Bonnie dropped. She too, is soon frozen to her spot, just like the bunny.

Somewhere down the hallway, Freddy's blue eyes can be seen slowly making his way to Mike's office. Mike has not yet decided to check the cams, due to the fact that Foxy wasn't making his run. Totally oblivious to the fact that death is right upon him.

Mike is scared out of his own thoughts when he hears a light thumping of footsteps. Picking up the tablet he looks out into the hallway, his worst fear coming to light. Freddy is seconds from his door. Slamming the tablet down on the desk he reaches for the button, but is cut off as a large brown body lumbers in the room.

Mike freezes to his seat, slowly craning his neck up to look at the huge bear standing within feet of him. Freddy slowly walks past Mike closing the door on his left then doing the same to his right. The brown bear leans down to look Mike in the eyes, the cold blue glare Mike soon realizes he has seen somewhere before.

Mike's mind draws to a blank, no longer noticing the brown bear in the room but his mind wandering back to his dream he had earlier. Those blue eyes...so full of hatred, all directed at him. Mike snaps out of his thoughts caused by the banging of metal on glass. Looking up he notices Bonnie and Chica standing at the windows, their eyes wide and filled with panic. Their fists repeatedly hitting the glass. Freddy ignores the two in favor for staring at Mike.

Freddy raises a big paw to Mike's cheek, one of his fingers brushing the skin of Mike's face from his jawline all the way up to his hairline. Mike shivers, his eyes tearing up from the terror of finally being caught. The banging of glass soon fades to a dull knocking sound in the background. Everything around Mike seems to freeze, all but the big bear.

Freddy glances up at Bonnie's face in the window, seeing it stained with tears. Bonnie points to the opposite window where Chica was standing. Freddy turns to look at the chicken, but is soon distracted by the picture Chica is holding up to the glass.

Freddy sees a small boy no older than five, in the arms of Foxy smiling at the camera. Freddy standing next to the fox with his paw resting on his head. Bonnie is standing next to Foxy with his guitar in his hand, and Chica kneeling on the floor, her wings spread out. They all look so happy.

Freddy stares at the boy in the picture, his blue eyes staring right back at the very kid he thought he lost. Mikey.

Freddy looks back down at the man sitting in the chair, frozen in place. Freddy looks into his deep blue eyes and he immediately sees the young boy they loved so much, and still do to this day. Freddy backs up, his eyes widening in shock.

'_Mikey's been the guard all this time? Foxy seemed to figure it out, why didn't he tell us? We have been trying to kill our little boy all this time?' _Freddy questions himself, backing up and pressing the button to the right side door. Chica comes rushing through the open door, pressing the other button and letting Bonnie in.

Bonnie and Chica run up to the still paralyzed man, enveloping in a hug. Freddy falls to the floor, raising his paws to his face as he covers his eyes. The two surrounding the man burst into loud sobs that can be heard from the party room. Freddy doesn't look up once as he slowly stands up and walks out of the room, his head hung low.

Marching his way back on stage, Freddy stands there. Foxy peers out of his Cove and hears the sobbing coming from the office. Sprinting out of his Cove and down the hallway, he comes to stop in front of the three in a small group hug. Chica and Bonnie, both crying their eyes out on Mike's shoulders as he sits there watching the two with fear.

Foxy steps in the room and stands in front of Mike, his yellow eyes finding wide blue ones filled with fear. Foxy wraps his arms around Mike, pulling the man into a hug. The two animatronics look up at the fox through tear filled eyes. Mike who was frozen stiff soon relaxes into Foxy's arms. His eyes filling with tears. In no time, Mike is crying uncontrollably into Foxy's shoulder, listening to the tall fox sing sweet melodies to try to calm him down, to no avail.

Minutes later, Bonnie and Chica still haven't left the room, but have stood off to the side, watching the man they never thought they would see again with sad eyes.

Freddy stands alone on the stage, his thoughts the only things keeping him company.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Promise**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this besides the plot! It's time to get back to the story!

Freddy, left alone on the stage, sits there in thought.

'_If that was our little boy, he might still have the scars from that one time. It's the only way to know for sure.' _Freddy thinks, looking up from his spot on stage.

Glancing at the clock hanging on the wall, he notes it's only four. Sighing to himself, Freddy gets off the stage and makes his way back to the office. Peering in the door he notices Mike and Foxy in a bone crushing hug and Chica and Bonnie are in the corner crying quietly.

Freddy coughs softly, catching the attention of everyone in the room. The three animatronics turn to look at the tall bear, nodding to him in greeting. Mike however, freezes when he realizes who is standing in the door. Foxy notices this and tries to sooth the man, placing him on his lap.

Freddy walks over to Mike and crouches down in front of him, staring up at Mike. The poor man, frozen to his spot, just sits there in his chair watching the big bear pull up his shirt and inspects his stomach and chest. The three other animatronics watch as Freddy places his hand over a faint scar, tracing its line.

"...Mikey?" Freddy asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

Mike tenses when the bear says his name, tears filling his eyes. Mike looks out of the office and at a door across from them, just realizing it's there. Standing up and moving aside Freddy, he slowly makes his way to the door. The four animatronics watching the boy closely as he pulls open the door that was partially covered in wallpaper.

As Mike steps in the small door, waves of nausea washes over him. Placing a hand on the wall he continues down a darkened hallway. The hallway leads him to a room, a very dusty room with a small table and cart in the center of it. Mike freezes as he realizes where he's at. Lifting up his shirt slightly, Mike traces a scar on his stomach. Walking over to the cart he lifts a dirty cloth off of it, his eyes taking in the countless amount of knives and ropes covered in blood on the table.

Mike faintly registers the fact that the animatronics have followed him in the room. Mike turns to look at the table, noting that there is dry blood on and around it. Mike goes to lay on the table, staring up at the ceiling. Looking back over to the cart, he can almost see the guard smiling at him, telling him to relax, that everything was going to be alright.

Foxy watches Mike, as he lays motionless on the table, staring up at the ceiling. The room gives Foxy a bad vibe, but for some reason he has no clue why, nor a recollection of this room being here. All of the animatronics seem confused as to why there is a room here, but Freddy seems tense, angered even. Foxy sees Freddy ball up his fists and his being begin to shake with repressed rage.

Freddy marches up to the boy laying on the table and picks him up, carrying him out of the room. Mike on his shoulders, starts squirming to escape the bear's grip, obviously scared as to where the bear was taking him.

When the two reach the party room Freddy places Mike on a bench by the stage and sits next to him. The two sit in silence until the three animatronics round the corner and walk into the large room. Freddy turns to look at Mike raising his large paw and grabbing the hem of his shirt. Pulling it over Mike's head, the four notice the countless amount of faint scars riddling his body. Freddy turns Mike's head to the side, revealing a long scar that leads from his ear down to his collar bone.

Freddy stares at the man, his eyes trailing over each and every scar, as if trying to recall something.

"He did this, didn't he?" Freddy asks, watching as Mike looks to the floor.

Mike nods, not meeting the bear's eye. Freddy stands up and walks into the boss' office, pulling a mask off the shelf. Walking back out, Mike looks up and sees the gold mask in the bear's head. Tensing up, Mike tries to scoot back further into the bench. The closer Freddy gets the more Mike starts to panic. Until Freddy is within arms reach of the boy, Mike stays silent, but something snaps.

Mike lunges off the bench and under the table, trying to escape the vicious glare of the mask. Reaching up to cover his eyes, Mike slowly starts rocking back and forth, repeating two words under his breath.

"...It's me...It's me...It's me…" Mike repeats, tears streaming out of his eyes and down onto the floor.

Freddy watches the man rocking underneath the table with concern, but his questions answered. No one speaks as Freddy goes to put the mask back and makes his way back on stage. Foxy walks over to the crumpled form of the man, attempting to calm him. Chica and Bonnie, noticing there is no need for them, goes back onto the stage as well.

All that can be heard throughout the parlor is the quiet sobs from Mike and Foxy's broken voice trying to sooth him.

Hours later, Mike can be seen resting in his bed at home, but something startles him awake. Looking around in confusion, Mike stands up and makes his way to the living room. Hearing the sound getting louder. Mike soon comes face to face with a suit. a golden one to be exact. Mike backs up slowly as the suit walks towards him. A few more steps backwards and Mike falls onto his couch. The suit continues walking forward until he was hovering over the fallen form.

Removing the mask, the same purple eyes and brow hair of the old guard can now be seen. Mike stares at the man as he reaches into the pocket of the suit and pulls out a knife. Bringing it close to Mike's face he lets it brush over his skin, nicking is slightly. Mike feels it burn slightly but is soon distracted by the searing pain on his chest. Looking down he realizes that the man has cut open his shirt, cutting open flesh as well. Red soon seeps through the material sticking to his chest. Mike hisses as the man places a hand over the wound, pushing on it slightly.

Mike's hiss soon turns into a scream as the man pushes a finger into the cut, digging in deeper. The man watches as Mike slowly closes his eyes and opens them again. Mike watches as the man brings the knife up to his face, this time the knife touching his skin. The man pushes the knife down, cutting through Mike's cheek. Mike screams once more, but his scream is cut off as his apartment door is thrown open. Two policemen come running in, guns raised and aimed at the man.

The man backs away from Mike's form on the couch and one more cop runs in and hoists him into his arms and out of the door. Mike soon closes his eyes, falling asleep from exhaustion and blood loss.

When Mike comes to, he notices he is in a hospital room, his chest stings and his cheek is numb. When Mike looks over to the side of the room he sees his boss, sitting in a chair.

Coughing, Mike reaches up and grabs a cup placed on a table next to him. His boss looks up from his shoes, staring at Mike for a few seconds before a smile spreads across his face.

"Hey Mike, how are you feeling? The animatronics all can't wait to see you." His boss says, standing up.

"Fine." Mike says curtly, sitting up.

"Well you are getting discharges today, you can come back to work tomorrow." His boss says, waving a doctor into the room and walking out.

Mike watches as a doctor walks in, checking his vitals before leaving Mike to his thoughts.

'_I can go back tomorrow? How long was I even here for?'_ He thinks, sitting up. Turning his body and swinging his feet over the bed, he slowly stands up on wobbly legs. Leaning against the wall for support he slowly makes his way to the door. Opening it and walking out, he follows the hallway to the reception desk. Leaning heavily on the desk, Mike looks at the lady sitting in the seat. Tapping on the desk he gets the lady's attention. Looking up from doing paperwork, the lady flashes Mike a small smile.

"How may I help you, sir?" The lady asks, turning to retrieve paper off of the counter next to her.

"I'm checking out of here, I need to go see someone." Mike says in reply, gaining his footing and standing up straight.

The lady nods, asking a few simple questions before having Mike sign something. With that done, Mike makes his way to the front of the hospital. Looking around, Mike spots his bike leaning against a tree. Walking over to the bike he retrieves it from the tree and starts pedaling in the direction of the parlor.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Promise**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this besides the plot! It's time to get back to the story!

Mike pulls into the small parking lot of the pizza parlor, a few cars parked out front. Mike comes to a stop by a bike rack, locking his bike in place he steps off of it. Making his way to the front doors and pulling them open, the stench of pizza and the loud laughter of kids hits him dead on. Walking inside, he nods to a stunned Misty before continuing into the main room. Seeing the band playing on the stage brings a calming sense of relief as well as a tiny bit of fear.

Shaking his head he looks to the purple curtains, noticing strangely that they are wide open. Walking over to it he peeks into the lit up room. Foxy is no where to be seen. Stepping on stage he walks in, looking around the surprisingly big area. Old pirate props litter the area, a big boat and a pirate chest dead center in the middle. Mike jumps off the stage and turns to look at the maintenance room. Walking in the room he notices a bunch of old parts litter the dusty shelves, but what he notices it the old pirate fox laying on the table. Walking over to the fox, Mike notices it's switched off.

Mike also notices the severe amount of damage the fox has been through. His fur on his chest has been almost completely torn off, wires are clearly visible, and his right arm is bent in the wrong direction. Looking at the fox in worry, Mike realizes that he went to college with a minor degree in engineering. Looking around the room Mike sees a few wires, electrical tape and fur.

Switching on a lap near the table, Mike unwraps some wire and connects a few of the wires that were frayed. Placing some electrical tape over them to make sure they won't fray, he turns his attention to the fox's arm. Picking up the arm, he turns it the right way, fixing the wires like the way he did to the ones poking out of Foxy's chest. Wrapping some fur over the visible metal, and the arm looks almost as good as new.

Mike also puts some fur over the huge gaping hole in Foxy's chest, standing back to look at his work. It's not perfect, but the fox is now looking a little better than before. Looking at the fox, he notices that his jaw could be fixed with some new screws. Walking around the room a few times he opens a drawer and sees a screwdriver and a few screws. Smiling he makes his way back to the fox. Unscrewing the rusted metal and lining his jaw up correctly he screws it back in place, opening and closing it a few times.

Smiling, Mike reaches for a rag and wets it a little bit, cleaning off the dirt stuck in Foxy's fur. Ten minutes later the fox looks as good as new. Mike looks at his watch noticing the time. He flips the switch on Foxy, turning the fox on.

The fox's eyes light up, flashing before they become a consistent yellow. Foxy looks at the man in front of him, covered in oil and sweat. The fox looks at himself realizing all of his torn up fur and broken parts are covered and fixed. Looking up at the man smiling at him he opens his mouth to thank Mike.

"Thank ye matey. Ye don't realize how long I be waiting for someone te fix me." Foxy says, pausing to notice that his voice isn't glitching. Foxy reaches up with his paw and feels his jaw.

"Did ye fix me jaw too, mate?" Foxy asks, watching as Mike nods his head.

Foxy envelopes Mike in a hug, a small smile on his face and tears in the corner of his eyes. Foxy's tail swishes behind him in a display of his emotions. Mike wraps his arms around the fox's neck, burying his head in the new soft fur. A knock at the door catches their attention. A soft voice muffled by the thick door can be heard.

"Mikey, are ya gonna come and play with the rest of us? We've missed you!" Chica says, leaning against the door.

"We will be right out. I need to make sure of something." Mike answers, turning to the door.

Mike faces the fox again, turning the fox around and seeing his tail missing some fur he pulls some more off of the small role. Patching the small holes on Foxy's tail he nods and stands up. Opening up a small box on Foxy's back, he checks his maintenance box, cleaning it free of dirt. Grabbing the fox's paw and pulling him up to stand. Mike stands back, looking as the tall fox towers over him. Blinking a few times, he turns around and makes his way to the door. Stepping out of the small room, watching as Foxy follows him out catches the attention of the three other animatronics.

Looking up from their seats the notice the tall fox standing next to Mike.

"Wow Foxy! You're fixed!" Chica cheers, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yar, that be right lass, Mikey here fixed me earlier. He's a nice lad." Foxy replies, patting Mike on the head.

"Mike, you never said you could do that." Bonnie says, walking over to the man.

"Well I went to college to get a degree in Engineering. I learned how to fix robotic things, including animatronics such as yourselves." Mike says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Could you fix us then Mikey?" Chica asks, motioning to the small holes and wires sticking out of them.

"Yeah I could, I saw some matching fur and feathers in there for you guys too, I could clean you guys up a bit as well." Mike says, moving back to the room to grab the equipment needed to fix the others.

"I will have to switch you off for the mean time, I don't want to shock myself." Mike says as he walks back into the room, earning nods of approval from the three main animatronics.

"Alright, Chica first, you seem to have the most I have to do, you guys can watch if you want." Mike says motioning Chica to lay on a table.

The chicken follows Mike, letting him switch her off. Mike looks her over, paying attention to the many small holes in her as well as her stretched out beak.

Grabbing some yellow feathers he places them over most of the larger holes in her. Making sure they would stick so they wouldn't fall off while during her shows. Moving to her beak, he realizes that he needs to click it back into place. Unscrewing it so he could fix it. Moving it into place he screws it back in. Testing to make sure it opens and closes properly, nodding once he finishes. He stands back to look her over a few times. Seeing nothing else wrong with her, he flicks her back on. Her purple eyes flicker back to life. Jumping up she runs to a mirror in the bathroom. Coming back seconds later and hugging Mike nearly to death until she is pulled off by Bonnie.

"Thank you Mikey! I look perfect again! I'm even clean too!" Chica says, spreading her wings out to the side of her.

"Your welcome, Chica. Now I think I should do Bonnie next, I need to fix your crooked ears." Mike says, turning to the purple bunny.

Bonnie nods, laying in the spot Chica was just in. Mike switches Bonnie off, already at work patching on new purple fur and cleaning old patches. Fixing his ears were easier than he thought, what caused the most problems was trying to fix his broken foot. Rewiring wires in Bonnie's foot to make sure he could move with it was a bitch but it got done. Standing back to make sure he didn't miss a spot, he turns the bunny back on.

Bonnie goes to look in the mirrors, coming back with a smile on his face. He thanks Mike before going to stand next to Chica.

Mike looks at Freddy, seeing the slight hesitation on the bear's face.

"Come on Freddy, I just want to make you all better." Mike says, watching as Freddy turns to look at the table.

Freddy sighs but moves to lay down, allowing Mike to do as he must. Mike smiles and switches the bear off. Mike notices that the bear isn't really missing anything but could use a really good scrubbing. He places some fur over small holes and cleans his fur well. Mike rewires a few frayed wires, and switches the bear back on. The bear stands up and goes to look in the mirror. Coming back silently, he walks up to Mike and hugs him.

"Thank you, Mikey. This means a lot to all of us." Freddy whispers, standing up and looking at the clock on the wall.

"It's almost six, come on guys let's get into position. Foxy leave your curtains open today, I want the boss to see you." Freddy says, walking back onto stage, Bonnie and Chica following behind him.

Foxy nods and kneels down in front of Mike, giving him one big hug before moving into place. Mike moves to bring the equipment back to the room, coming out of the room just in time to see his boss pull in the parking lot.

"Hello Mike, how was your night?" His boss asks, shutting the doors behind him.

"Pretty good sir, I fixed up the animatronics, patching them up a little bit." Mike motions to the four animatronics standing still up on their rightful stages.

"You even fixed Foxy? He looks just as good as when we first got him! Good job Mike! Thank you." His boss says, moving to his office.

"I don't expect any extra payment by the way, I'm just hoping you can give Foxy a chance to entertain the kids again, I checked over his maintenance, there was a slight bug I fixed. The bite will never happen again." Mike says, watching as his boss takes a sip of his coffee.

"I will think about it son, I will have to introduce him slowly to the kids so their parents don't freak out, but I will try. I was a fan of Foxy when I got the place as well." His boss says waving to Mike as he shuts his office door.

Mike smiles and looks over to Foxy, seeing a smile on the old animatronics face. He waves to Mike and winks.

"I will see you guys later today, tell me how your day was when I come back." Mike says as he walks out the door, his hands shoved in his pockets.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Promise**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this besides the plot! It's time to get back to the story!

**Please Read: This story takes place in 2005, I needed Mike to be younger than 40 but still there for the bite. So he was born in 1981 and is 34 years old. **

**M RATED CONTENT, BEWARE!**

Mike walks in his front door, shutting it behind him. Moving around his apartment to his bedroom and laying on the bed. Closing his eyes, Mike falls asleep.

_6 year old Mike can be seen sitting on Foxy's lap, wearing a birthday crown and a small balloon in his hands. Mike is surrounded by the four animatronics and a few family members. Mike was never popular with kids his age so he had little to no friends. The fox animatronic looks down at the young kid sitting in his lap, watching as the kid looks around the familiar faces of his friends and family in glee._

"_Happy birthday, Mikey!" The four animatronics shout, Chica bringing out a cake from the kitchen._

_Chica cuts pieces of the cake and hands the first slice to Mike, watching as his face lights up when he takes a bite of it. Mike looks up and thanks her, a huge smile on his face. Chica giggles and waves to him before continuing to hand out pieces of the cake. About ten minutes later little Mike is now seated in a chair, a few presents laid out in front of him. _

_Mike picks up a smaller sized one with stars on it, Chica claiming she got it for him. When Mike opens the box he sees four small plushies of his four friends. Mike holds them up in the air, one by one showing off his new toys. Chica runs up and gives Mike a big hug, patting him on the head before going to stand next to Freddy._

_Looking around the table at opened presents he sees a small one hiding underneath a bunch of wrapping paper. Picking it up he opens it with glee. His eyes lighting up as he pulls out a small plastic hook. Slipping it on his hand he raises it in the air and shouts, "Arrg! I be the captain's first mate! Don't mess with me captain!" in the best pirate voice he can. Foxy chuckles and picks the small boy up in his arms, winking at the small boy._

"_That I be Mikey, and don't ye ever forget about me first mate! He is the best first mate a pirate could ever ask for!" Foxy says, tapping the boy on the nose with his finger. _

_Mike giggles and leans up to plant a kiss on the animatronic's cheek, laughing at the dumbfounded expression on the robot pirate's face. The three animatronics standing back also have a look of shock on their faces as they gaze at the fox. Foxy shakes out of his stupor, looking down at Mike and leans his head against his, a sign of affection for the young lad._

_Chica giggles again, the two boys pay no attention as they walk off and into the Cove's open curtains. All day long, laughter and shouting can be heard over in the corner of the parlor, the two best friends having the time of their lives playing together._

Mike's alarm clock goes off, waking him up from his slumber. Standing up from his bed and stretching he makes his way out of his apartment and to the parlor. As he parks his bike outside, Mike can hear kids shouting from inside the building. As Mike opens the doors he sees something incredible. Foxy on stage performing one of his old shows. Foxy hearing the front doors open turns his head and waves to the guard motioning him over.

Mike makes his way over to the pirate and climbs on stage.

"This man here me mateys is me first mate, Mikey. He was the one who fixed me and gave me a second chance to perform, and he's gonna help me in a battle against the dangerous Black Beard! One of the most dangerous pirates to sail these here seven seas!" Foxy says handing Mike an eye patch and bandanna.

Mike smiles and puts on the two objects, looking up at the kids with a scowl on his face.

"Arrg kids, it's me, Mikey the pirate! Foxy's first mate! Are we ready to set sail?" Mike asks, looking into the crowd of kids.

"Yeah!" They all shout, jumping up and down in their seats, eyes growing big as the two men make their way into the boat prop.

"Mikey, where be the wind comin' from mate?" Foxy shouts over a tape playing wind sounds from hidden speakers.

"Fifty meters due north, sir!" Mike replies, pointing in the direction of a big fan blowing some wind around the stage to keep the two cool.

Foxy nods and pretends to turn the wheel of the boat, keeping a look out off and over the edge of the boat into the painted back wall. A man from behind stage walks out with a beard on and an eye patch.

"Sir, Black Beard ten meters south!" Mike shouts pointing towards the man standing on a small island.

Foxy nods and turns the wheel towards the man. Stopping the boat and climbing down off the prop, Foxy and Mike jump onto the island.

"Black Beard, ye be sailing my waters! Turn back now or face me, Foxy the Pirate and me first matey, Mikey!" Foxy shouts, raising a fist and waving it in the air.

"I ain't scared of a small challenge, Foxy. I do know that I will be winning this here fight!" The man says in reply, pulling out a fake sword.

The three battle for five minutes before Mike gains an upper hand, the man falls to his knees. Foxy walks up behind him and ties his hands together with rope. The man struggles for a few seconds before giving up and falling limp. The kids all cheer as Foxy stands victorious. The fox nods to all the kids in the crowd before thanking them for their attention and the curtains fall in front of the stage. The two untie the man and let him go to the back to get changed out of the clothes, thanking him for the help.

Foxy turns to Mike, watching him lift the eye patch up out of his eye. Mike looks up at the fox, feeling his gaze on him. Foxy walks over to Mike and leans down, putting his forehead against Mike's, staring into his blue eyes. Mike blushes at the proximity of the animatronic. Mike stands still as Foxy wraps his arms around Mikes waist, never moving his head. Foxy's muzzle is touching the bottom side of his chin, keeping Mike's head from moving.

The two stay in their embrace for a while, until a small cough catches their attention. Chica is standing in the curtains, a small grin on her face.

"You to did great! Good job out there guys! I can't believe Mike actually got the manager to agree to let Foxy perform again, but I'm happy! The kids loved your show." Chica cheers, covering her smile behind her hand.

"Yeah, you guys did really well, I was surprised." Bonnie says from behind the big bird. Chica steps to the side letting the two other animatronics in the large room.

"You did well you two, if I didn't know any better, I would say Mike should be up on stage with us all the time." Freddy agrees, nodding his head.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to go up every once and a while." Mike says hesitantly, not wanting to intrude on the animals shows.

The four cheer, catching Mike in a group hug. Mike chuckles and pats Chica's head that was laying on his shoulder. He could feel Foxy's hook resting on his hip lightly. Mike leans his head back against the fox's chest, letting the fox's soft, warm fur soothe him.

The three back up, leaving the Cove and off to do their own thing, but the two men stay in their spot. Foxy and Mike fall to the floor, Mike sitting in Foxy's lap. The fox lets his hands rest at Mike's sides, leaning his head against his shoulder. Mike leans up against Foxy's chest again, slowly drifting to sleep.

When Mike wakes, he realizes that he has a few hours left until his shift is over and the fox animatronic is still sitting behind him, seeming to be asleep. Mike watches as Foxy's mouth opens and closes as he breathes in and out.

'_Why do they even breathe? They don't need air to survive.' _Mike ponders, his eyes looking over the fox's features.

Foxy's eye patch is lifted out of the way of his eye, but with Foxy being asleep Mike can's see his eyes. Foxy's face is covered in red fur, oddly soft to the touch and warm even though nothing is keeping it that way. Mike reaches up to pat Foxy on the head, but stops as he sees amused yellow eyes staring at him.

"What ye be doin' lad? Enjoin' me face?" Foxy purrs, opening his eyes a little wider.

Mike stays silent under the captain's gaze, a blush on his face due to the fact that the fox caught him. Mike shifts in Foxy's lap, turning around to face the fox fully, straddling him as he does so. Foxy never takes his eyes off of Mike as he watches as he tries to gain his bearings.

"S-sorry Foxy, you looked really peaceful l-like that and your face is really soft…" Mike mutters, his face turning an even deeper shade of red.

Foxy chuckles, closing his eyes for a second before opening them again, but Mike notices an emotion that wasn't there before.

Longing.

Foxy sighs, bringing his paw up and places it on Mike's hip. Mike shifts his body a little closer to the fox. Foxy groans softly as Mike shifts over his groin. Mike freezing in his spot, looks down at the fox in surprise.

"D-did you just…?" He asks hesitantly, his blush coming back at full force.

Foxy looks up at Mike, his yellow eyes glowing brightly in the dim room. Mike doesn't need an answer from the animal, he can see it in his eyes. A smirk spreads across his face and he grinds his hips against the fox again. Foxy closes his eyes in pleasure, a growl coming from his mouth. Mike never lets up, his hips grinding the poor fox to oblivion. Mike faintly recognizes that somehow he feels a bulge in the pirate's pants, but pushes that out of his head. Focusing solely on his movements.

With every grind of the man's hips, Foxy finds himself losing his control. Restraining from throwing the man on the floor and fucking him into the ground isn't easy for the fox. The fox never expects Mike to let out one of his own soft moans as Foxy bucks his hips against the man. Mike opens his eyes slightly to stare at the fox, his eyes darkened in lust. The fox growls again, gripping Mike's waist tightly.

Before they can continue however, Chica pops her head behind the curtains and giggles at the two sitting on the floor. Mike and Foxy look up at the chicken.

"Mikey, it's almost time for you to leave. Sorry for interrupting you two." Chica muffles her laughter behind wing.

Mike and Foxy turn to look back at each other as Chica leaves the Cove and off to talk to the others. Mike smiles sheepishly as he climbs off the fox's lap, trying to hide his obvious problem in his pants. Foxy stares at Mike as he shifts from leg to leg.

"Ye best be heading out of here lad, I don't want ye to get in trouble and if ye stay here ye might not be leavin'." Foxy says, standing up and fixing his pants and shirt.

Mike nods and makes his way to the curtains, pausing to turn back to the fox.

"Thanks Foxy, I'll be back later, we are continuing this at another time." Mike winks before he hops off the stage and into the parlor. His boss pulls into the parking lot not soon after.

"Good morning, Sir. I hope you slept well?" Mike says as he walks up to the older man.

"Oh I did, thank you Mike. Your idea of letting Foxy run a show was a hit, I think I will let that old thing have his show back." He says, patting Mike on the back and waving to his as he makes his way out of the main room and into his office.

Mike walks out into the cold morning air, shivering slightly as he hops onto his bike and pedals his way back to his apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Promise**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this besides the plot! It's time to get back to the story!

Mike walks up to his front door, noticing a small note left taped to the front of it. He picks it off of the door and reads it.

'_Mike_

_It has been a while since I've seen you, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend if you aren't working. I'm going to this really cool party and I wanted to see if you could come. You don't have to, I was just asking!_

_~ Misty'_

Mike places the note on the table as he walks in the door and makes his way to the phone. Picking it up he pushes a few buttons and puts it to his ear.

"Umm, yes...I would like a large pepperoni pizza extra cheese please...yes...yes okay...thanks" Mike puts the phone down and sits in his chair in front of a small t.v. Grabbing the remote he flips through channels before stopping on Nick. Spongebob Squarepants was playing and it was his favorite cartoon as a kid.

As Mike sits on the couch, the bright colors from the screen blinding him slightly he finds himself nodding off.

_6 year old Mike is running around the Pirate's Cove, watching as Foxy plays with one of the girls in a group of four. The girl is sitting on his knee, raising her hands in the air and patting the fox on the head a little roughly. The fox however, ignores the girl's strong hits and continues to talk to them. _

_But the one hit the girl makes seems to make the fox glitch slightly. His speech starts to repeat itself and his motions lock up. The girl pays no mind to this and continues with the patting. Foxy locks up, and his jaw drops open. The girl pauses, and stares him in confusion. Foxy leans forward and the girl's head slides into Foxy's mouth. Within that moment, Foxy's jaw snaps shut, the sound of crunching soon fills the room. _

_Mike's eyes widen as the girl starts screaming, blood pouring down her face. Parents and guards rush over to the fox and try to get the girl out of his mouth. One of the guard's pulls on Foxy's jaw, snapping some of the wiring and causing it to loosen. The people get the girl out of his mouth and in a panic rush her out of the parlor. Less than four people remain in the building and the three animatronics make their way over to the locked up fox._

_Mike rushes over as well, reaching up to pat the fox on the hand. The fox however, stays in his position, never moving to acknowledge the small boy. Mike soon bursts into tears, leaning against the fox, as Chica and Bonnie move over and try to comfort him. Chica lifts Mike into her wings, her face mirroring Mike's of sadness and sorrow._

The sound of knocking jolts Mike awake. He makes his way to the door to his apartment and opens it.

"Did you order a pepperoni pizza?" The man asks, holding a cardboard box and a receipt.

Mike nods and pulls out his wallet, handing the boy a twenty he sends the lad away. Mike walks to the kitchen, he pulls out a plate from the cabinet above the stove and places two slices of pizza onto it. Taking his seat back down on the couch he takes a bite of it and continues to watch the show until his shift starts.

A few hours later Mike can be seen parking his bike in front of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and walking into the parlor. Mike looks around the empty room, seeing the four animatronics sitting at a table, chatting casually.

"Hey Mikey! Glad to see you!" Chica shouts, waving the man over and motioning for him to sit down. Mike walks over and pulls up a seat next to Foxy. Chica smiles slightly, standing up to head to the kitchen. A few minutes later of random talking Chica walks back out, a pizza in her hands.

She places the pan onto the table, passing out plate to everyone. Freddy clears his throat before speaking.

"Mike, you've worked here for a while now and we all feel terrible about the way we umm...treated you. Anyway we can not stress how happy we are that you actually got Foxy his spot back to preform. We would like to throw you a small party in your honor." Freddy says formally, a kind look in his eyes.

Mike blinks at the four animatronics staring at him, a hopeful gaze in their eyes. Looking around the small group of friends he smiles softly.

"Sure, why not?" Mike shrugs, watching as the animatronics smile and nod their heads.

The four suddenly jump out of their seats and off into different directions of the parlor, leaving Mike sitting in his seat all alone. Mike looks around the silent party room, suddenly finding it a little creepy to be in all alone. He stands up and makes his way to the night guard's office to sit in his chair. Not caring about the doors he closes his eyes and falls asleep, not noticing a shuffle coming from outside his door.

_7 year old Mike is running around the back rooms of the parlor by himself. His giggling fills the small room as he hides from a fake monster. Mike doesn't realize that a man has come inside with a flashlight in his hand. _

"_Excuse me, but is anyone back here?" The older man asks, his hand shaking._

_Mike stays silent as he sits in the shadows, watching as the poor man slowly creeps in the room. Staring at the man as he looks over the room before quickly running out of the room. Shrugging off the man's sudden rush to get out, little Mike continues to run around, playing by himself._

_An hour or so passes and Mike soon finds himself growing bored, he makes his way to the door. Turning the handle he finds that the door is locked. Mike tries a few more times, growing scared as the door doesn't budge. Mike pounds on the door a few times to no avail, no one hears him and it's still locked._

_Sinking to the floor, he curls up into a ball, his eyes watering. Mike buries his head in his arms, covering his eyes as he lets out a small cry. Mike doesn't know how long he spends in the room, all he knows is that he falls asleep after a while. A man creeps out of the shadows, watching as Mike's head droops to the side. _

_The man stands up quietly, picking up the young boy and leading him out of the room. Taking Mike to the office he places him in the chair and ties him to it, putting the cap that night guards wear on the boy's head. Leaving Mike in the chair, he walks out of the office. _

_Mike stirs from his sleep, he notes he is no longer in the dark room and he is tied to a chair. Squirming, he cries for help. The man walks in the room, looking at the boy, menacingly. Mike shivers as he recognizes the gaze of the man. The purple man._

_Mike starts to cry again as the wounds start to ache the more and more he squirms in the binds. The purple man walks towards Mike, a glint in his eyes, startling Mike more. Poor Mike sits there as the Purple man turns his head to the side, looking at small marks on the young boy's neck. Raising his hand he touches the fairly new scar, watching as Mike freezes and starts crying harder. _

_Chuckling to himself he stands back, watching as Mike turns away from him._

"_Mikey…" Mike recognizes that voice._

"_Mikey...wake up...Mikey…" _

Jolting awake, Mike jumps up and out of his chair, landing face first on the floor. Looking up he sees Bonnie standing over him.

"You okay Mikey?" Bonnie asks stretching a paw out to lift the man up off the floor. "You were crying."

"...Yeah, I'm fine." Mike says calmly, his eyes wide in a panic.

Bonnie leads the man out into the decorated party room. Mike notices a cake placed on the table and the three other animatronics standing around the table, party hats placed on their heads. Mike chuckles at Chica flapping her wings around in the air happily as she notices Mike walking in.

Chica rushes over to Bonnie and Mike and catches the man in a hug. Patting the overexcited chicken on the back he smiles slightly. Chica pulls back and makes her way back over to Freddy's side. Bonnie leads Mike over to a seat and pulls it out for him.

Mike thanks the bunny and sits down, Bonnie leaving his side and going to stand next to Chica. The four animatronics smile at Mike, watching as he takes a bite of the cake placed in front of him. Mike's eyes widen, and he scarfs down the rest of his cake. The four laugh at Mike when he looks up for he has iceing on his face.

"Thank ye laddie, ye helped me so much and I can't repay ye enough for that." Foxy says softly, his yellow eyes shining brightly as he stares at the content guard sitting in his chair.

"No problem Foxy, it's not that big a deal." Mike says, blinking as Chica's purple eyes land on him.

"Mikey, I don't think you understand. We are truly touched by the amount of kindness you show us, and we deeply regret trying to hurt you." Chica speaks softly, the others nodding in agreement.

Mike blushes at the comment made by the robotic chicken. Hiding his face he turns back to the decorations of the room. In the short amount of time, the four have set up streamers and balloons. A small banner is hung up over the table in bold letters it reads, 'Thank you, Mikey!'. Mike smiles at the small drawings scribbled all over it in yellow crayon. Looking at Chica out of the corner of his eye he smiles softly and turns his attention to the red fox standing off to the side of the group.

"Ye be okay lad?" Foxy asks, his tail swishing behind him slowly and his ear twitching slightly.

Mike nods and stands up, stretching his arms over his head, yawning. He looks at the clock on the wall, noting its 5:45 he motions for the animatronics to head back to their places and thanks them for the party. Mike cleans up the mess left by the four quickly and reclines on one of the party chairs. A few minutes later he hears a familiar jingle of a bell. Standing up he waves to his boss before strolling out of the door.

Heading home, Mike takes the long way around. His mind is running a thousand miles a minute. Foxy has been on his mind sense the little...situation they were in the other day. Mike is so lost in his thoughts he doesn't realize the car heading straight towards him. The honking of a car is all that it heard before Mike is knocked off his bike and thrown into a ditch, hitting his head on a rock and falling unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Promise**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this besides the plot! It's time to get back to the story!

When Mike comes to, he finds himself still sitting in that ditch, dried blood covering the left side of his head. Sitting up, Mike curses, bringing a hand up and prods his head. A wave of nausea washes over him and he leans to the side, throwing up the contents of his stomach next to him. Coughing, he stands up slowly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Making his way over to his bike slowly he looks down at the twisted hunk of metal.

"Oh fuck, now how am I gonna get home?!" Mike curses again, bending down to pick up the bent up bike.

Sighing he pulls the bike off the road and into the ditch, leaving it there and starting down the road. Looking up at the sky he sees the sun over head. Guessing it's nearly one, he quickens his pace to a jog.

Ten minutes later he finally makes it to his apartment. Catching his breath he unlocks the front door and steps inside. Sighing, he plops down on the couch, too tired to clean the dried blood off his face. Closing his eyes, in hope that his headache would die down before he had to go to work.

'_Thank god it's Friday, no work tomorrow.' _Mike mentally cheers, sighing as he stands up and makes his way to the bathroom.

Stepping in the small room, he crouches down and retrieves the first aid kit and a rag. Wetting it he cleans off the dried blood on his face and neck, scowling as he notices that his shirt is now ruined. Throwing the rag and his shirt in the trash, he reaches for a band-aid. Placing it on the big scrape on his temple. Touching it causes a hot flash of pain and he groans. He leaves the bathroom and goes to grab a pack of ice in his freezer. Placing it over the wound he makes his way back to the couch and sits down. He stares at the black screen of his t.v in silence. His headache soon fades to a dull pain in the back of his skull.

Reclining back, he shuts his eyes and drifts off.

An alarm wakes him from his slumber an hour or so. Blinking, he opens his eyes. Looking around the room he looks at the clock. Jumping up out of the chair in a hurry he scrambles to get dressed. It's almost 11 and his shift starts in about an hour. Not wanting to be late he hurries out the door, and into the dark streets of downtown. Running past all of the closed shops he never stops until he makes it to the parlor, not a moment too soon.

He runs in the parlor panting and out of breath, he catches the attention of the four animatronics. Blinking in confusion as they take in Mike's tense form. Foxy and Chica step off their stages and make their way over to the still out of breath man.

"Ye okay Mikey?" Foxy asks, bending down to look the man in the eye.

Gasping, Foxy rears back.

"What happened to ye lad?! Ye okay?!" Foxy asks in a panic, catching the other two animatronics attention.

Stepping off the stage, Freddy and Bonnie make their way over to the three others. Standing up straight, Mike looks the four in the eyes. A series of gasps fill the room. Chica grasps Mike's arm and leads him to a seat.

"I'm fine, guys. I got in an accident on my way home. I'm fine really." Mike reassures the small group, but to no avail.

Foxy and Bonnie walk out of the room and off to one of the rooms in the long hallway. Freddy and Chica stay by Mike's side, fretting over the slightly injured man.

"This doesn't look fine Mikey! You're all busted up! The left side of your face looks like a bruised apple!" Chica shouts, her eyes watering.

Mike pats the troubled chicken on the head as her wings wrap around his waist. Mike closes his eyes and sighs, his headache slowly coming back. Mike looks up to Freddy, who was standing in front of the two. Without saying a word, Freddy nods and goes off to the office to grab something. When he comes back, he has a bottle of water and some aspirin. Chuckling, Mike grabs the two objects from the bear's hands. Putting the two pills in his mouth he takes a huge sip of water and swallows them both.

Mike nods to Freddy, thankful of the bear. Chica still has her wings wrapped around Mike's middle, seeming to be asleep. Poking the chicken in the side he hears small giggles coming from her beak. Shaking his head, he wraps an arm around her neck.

Foxy and Bonnie walk back in the room with an ice pack and some new bandages. Bonnie pulls Chica off the man, who struggles to escape the purple bunny's grasp. Foxy bends down and slowly pulls the band-aid off of Mike's face. Mike hisses as it pulls at his skin and wound. Apologizing frequently, Foxy quickly wraps Mike's wound with a new bandage. Handing Mike the ice pack he stands back, watching with worry as Mike places the ice pack over his wound, his eyes squeezing shut from the pain.

"What happened, lad?" Foxy asks quietly, his ears laying flat on his head.

Mike looks up the the four pair of eyes staring at him, all filled with worry. Sighing Mike re-tells his story of what happened earlier. Bonnie comes back to Mike and hugs him, a small sign of affection from the large bunny. Mike smiles at this, because it's unusual for the big bunny to touch anyone. Bonnie stands back, giving Mike space to breath.

Mike looks up at the four, who are staring back at him. Standing up he walks over to the office and grabs a rag. dipping it in water he makes his way back to the group. When Bonnie and Chica hugged him earlier he noticed a smell of grease and pizza in their fur.

Reaching up, Mike slowly starts to clean each one of their fur clean of pizza crumbs and grease. Taking his time he slowly cleans them all and in no time they are clean once again. Thanking Mike, the four of them catch him in a big group hug. Laughing, Mike accepts the hug from the four animatronics wholeheartedly. Stepping back, each one of them goes off to do their own thing.

Mike and Foxy go off to the Cove. Sitting in each other's presence always calmed the two of them, but not today. The air around the two is heavy and awkward. The two are too caught up in their thoughts from what happened the other day to realize that Mike has moved to sit back on Foxy's lap.

"Yar lad, ye be oka-" Foxy is interrupted by a sudden cry coming from Mike. Looking down, Foxy notices Mikey covering his eyes.

"...it's me…" Mike mutters quietly, tears leaking out of his wide blue eyes hidden by his hands.

"It be okay lad, _He_ ain't here to get ye. _He's_ been gone a while lad. You're safe." Foxy coos, holding Mike in a hug.

Mike continues to stay unresponsive until the clock rings, startling him out of his hallucinations. When Foxy asked Mike about it however, he had no clue what the fox was talking about. It was as if it never happened, but Foxy knew what had happened, who Mike was talking about. Mike said goodbye to the four animatronics and walked out the door, seeing his boss pull up in the parking lot. Waving to him, he slowly makes his way back to his apartment on foot.

Mike watches as a few cars pass him by, hurrying down the road and off to work. Looking up at the light blue sky and the sun almost poking above the horizon he smiles. The night chill still lingers in the air, causing Mike to shiver occasionally, but he pays no mind to the cold. He can't wait to get back to work, as for he is excited to talk to Foxy about what happened the other day, but was too shy to bring it up now.

With Mike's boost of confidence he doesn't even notice that he has already arrived at home. Pausing to look at the run down building in front of him for a second he shrugs and walks up the stairs and into his apartment.

Hours later, Mike is getting ready for his shift to begin. He's sitting at the kitchen table, watching the clock tick down the seconds of agony for Mike. As the minute hand hits 10:30 Mike jumps up an out of his chair and rushes out of the run down room, almost forgetting to lock the door on his way out.

Mike runs down the street in the direction of the parlor a huge grin on his face. Other people watch as he runs past them, chuckling at the look of pure joy on the man's face. Mike pays no attention to the weird looks he is getting or the laughing of strangers. All that's on his mind is a certain red fox he hopes he will be able to talk to soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Promise**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this besides the plot! It's time to get back to the story!

**Warning heavy smut! Shield your eyes kiddies!**

Mike comes running through the front doors of the parlor. His boss is still in the back room and the animatronics are still up on stage. Catching his breath, Mike calmly strolls in the party room, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Hello Mike, glad to see you're okay. I was worried when I heard you were injured yesterday." His boss says, walking out from his office and shutting the door behind him.

Mike nods and thanks his boss. Chatting for a few more minutes the two talk about upcoming events that will be taking place, but Mike can't seem to focus on that. His boss wishes him a good evening and walks out the parlor, locking the doors behind him as he goes. Mike turns to the group standing on their stages. Chica is the first to move as she steps down off the stage.

"Howdy, Mikey!" Chica greets Mike with a big smile, waving her wings in the air excitedly.

Mike smiles and waves to the chicken, looking back to the stage he notices that Bonnie is no longer there either. Looking around the room, he doesn't spot the big purple bunny. Shrugging his shoulders he turns back to the chicken to see her chatting with Bonnie. Pausing he swears he sees Bonnie wink at him. Shaking his head he turns to stalk off towards his office, but a big chest covered in a brown shredded tunic stops him.

Freezing, Mike looks up at the man's face, the man's strange yellow eyes staring back at him. The man has semi long red hair that is just shorter than his shoulders, and his left eye is covered in an eye patch.

"F-Foxy?" Mike asks hesitantly, watching as the man nods slowly.

"How? You look human!" Mike asks, confused. How the hell would a robotic fox suddenly take the shape of a human!

"When I was built lad, I came with a second suit. It was this here suit they made." Foxy says motioning to his body.

Mike stays silent, his eyes roaming over Foxy's frame. His shoulders are broad and his voice seems so much deeper now. His jaw line is killer (like Jensen Ackles) and his teeth are still as sharp as ever but that just seems to make his appearance even more sexy. Mike swallows, his mouth suddenly dry.

Foxy leans down, to whisper something in his ear.

"I was thinkin' that this would make ye a little more _comfortable _talking with me, no?" Foxy purrs, his deep voice sending shivers up Mike's spine.

Mike nods his head and follows Foxy into the Cove, the purple curtains closing behind him as he enters. Mike has grown used to all of the old pirate props and dust back here it doesn't faze him much, but would it kill someone to clean up back here? Mike shakes his head, tearing his attention away from the room and back to the man who has made himself comfortable on a chair. Foxy shrugs out of his brown tunic, throwing it on the floor.

Mike swallows again, his eyes roaming over Foxy's built chest and abdomen. His tanned skin is littered with small scars and a small trail of dark red hair leads down from his lower stomach and into his pants. Foxy chuckles as he watches Mike stand a few feet away from him. Mike makes his way over to Foxy and sits down on his lap. Foxy nearly groans as the weight from the smaller male is placed right over top his groin.

Mike shifts slightly before resting his head against Foxy's chest, listening to the soft purring coming from deep inside. He can feel Foxy's gaze on him, looking up he sees Foxy staring at him, his mouth open in a pant. Mike shifts to straddle the man beneath, him his legs wrapping around Foxy's waist. Foxy groans softly as Mike lowers himself back down on him. Mike pauses, watching as Foxy closes his eyes, tilts his head back and growls quietly.

Smiling slightly, Mike shifts over Foxy again, listening as Foxy growls quietly again. Foxy grabs Mike's waist with his hand and pulls him down further on him. Mike can feel a bulge in Foxy's pants. Groaning softly, Mike gyrates over the bulge, listening as Foxy groans loudly, bucking upwards and meeting Mike's gentle rocking. Foxy grasps Mike's waist, and picking him up he places him on the ground. Foxy now towering over Mike's sprawled out form on the ground, leans down and kisses him softly.

Mike stares at the man leaning over him for a second before closing his eyes and leaning into the kiss. Foxy's hands roam over Mike's stomach as their tongues battle for dominance. Breaking away from each other, so they can catch their breath, Mike leans back and looks over Foxy's shoulder. Squinting his eyes, Mike stares at the ceiling of the stage, seeing something reflect the light coming from outside the Cove.

Foxy leans back, growing confused at Mike's blank stare. Tilting his head to the side he notices the shine as well. Stepping off of the smaller man, he holds his hand out to pull him up. Mike grabs hold of the appendage held out in front of him and stands up slowly. Walking around the redhead he makes his way back stage and grabs a chair.

"Stand back Foxy, I don't want to fall on you." Mike says as he drags the chair directly underneath the shining object.

Mike stands on the chair and reaches for the thing just out of his reach. Standing up on his tippy toes he uses both hands to grab it. Pulling the thing down from the ceiling causes dust to fall and cover the man in dirt. Coughing, Mike jumps down from the chair, holding out the mysterious object out for the two of them to see. A small gasp escaped from Mike's lips as he takes in the small metal object in his hand.

Its a knife.

Dropping the weapon, Mike backs up, his head pounding. Foxy looks at the knife that was dropped and then to Mike who was backed himself in a corner, covering his eyes and ears. Foxy slowly walks towards the fallen man cautiously, hearing him whimper in pain. Foxy doesn't pay attention to the rustling of curtains as Bonnie and Chica step inside.

Foxy places himself on the ground next to the man, growing increasingly worried as Mike's whimpers grow louder. Putting a hand on Mike's head, he slowly pulls Mike's hands away from his face. When he reveals Mike's face, he notices his cheeks are wet and his eyes are wide and bloodshot.

"What be the matter, Mikey?" Foxy asks softly, his worried gaze fixed on the still panicking man.

Receiving no answer besides the loud whimpering and soft sobbing, Foxy asks again. With no luck the robot pulls away.

Suddenly, Mike lets out a loud shriek, jumping up and latching on the Foxy, he buries his head in his shoulder. Foxy freezes as the extra weight is added to his back. Turning his head, Foxy can hear Mike mutter something under his breath.

"...save them…"


End file.
